mrgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Mods
SuperMod SuperMod as permissions to moderate in all worlds. In addition to commands inherited from PublicMod - SuperMod's also have access to these commands: : Commands: */jail */setjail */deljail */whois */backup */broadcast */ban */tban */gban */kick */unban */lookup : Kick/Banning: : We are using McBans , which is a plugin that shares global banlist's between servers. SuperMod's will get a chat notification if a user with previous bans connects, players who have previous banned are not allowed to play on our servers and should get a insta ban! More info and a full list of commands on McBans '' :: '''Global Ban:' :: Global ban should only be used on players who are cheating/hacking/griefing. Do''' not''' use global ban on players with bad behaviour/language, a normal ban should do the trick on the minor violations. You also need to submit a valid reason on global bans! :: Normal Ban: :: Use normal ban for rule/behaviour violations. Once a user is banned they can contact admin@mrgaming.no if they feel the need to complain. Do not be afraid to use the banhammer, we want a fun, social and mature community. Childish behaviour or language is not tolerated (rage, troll, spam, cussing, etc) :: Temp ban: :: Can be used for small violations. ''Ban Commands: *'Normal ban:' /ban PlayerName Reason '(ex: /ban Shroomer Bad behaviour)' *'Global Ban: /gban PlayerName Reason '''(ex: /gban Shroomer Bad behaviour) *'Temp Ban: '/tban PlayerName time minute/hour/day Reason (ex: /tban Shroomer 1 h Bad behaviour = will ban SHroomer for 1 Hour) *'/lookup PlayerName' - Will lookup a players local and global ban history *'/unban' *'/kick' ::: McBans Bukkit Category:Admin Category:Mods Category:Staff PublicMod : Info: : PublicMod is the lowest ranking staff group and they only have permission to use "Moderator" commands in the MrGaming_Public world , in our other worlds they have "Member" permissions. : Commands: : PublicMod inherits permissions from "Public" on this page which means they have the same commands. In addition you have certain "Moderator" commands. Keep in mind that these commands will only work in the Public World . */nick */delwarp */setwarp */home */helpop recive */kick */mute */unban */tp */tppos */money top *//wand */region define */region remove */region addmember */region addowner */coreprotect help */coreprotect restore */coreprotect rollbak */coreprotect lookup */lwc 'Moderator tools:' ''Here's a list of current tools available for moderators. 'CoreProtect: :: CoreProtect is our main tool for handling griefer's, it allows a moderator to lookup who placed/removed a block and when. It also allows Moderators to rollback changes made by specific users. All moderators should read the official CoreProtect wiki and learn how to use the plugin! :: ''CoreProtect Official Wiki: LINK '' :: ''CoreProtect tutorial:'' :: '' '' ---- '''WorldGuard: :: WorldGuard allows moderators to create regions with owners. Regions are areas of the map where only certian users have access to build and this is useful when trying to prevent grifeing of other players buildings/projects. 'Region rules:' *Players are only allowed to have 1 region *Region must be named after the player *Region can not be larger than 50x50 blocks but will expand from bedrock to sky. *Region is set from bedrock to sky using the //expand vert '''command of WorldGuard/Edit *Region has to be a minimum of 50 blocks away from other players regions (in any direction) ::: WorldGuard Offical Wiki/Tutorial: LINK ::: '''WorldGuard Tutorial: ::: ------------------------------------------ 'LWC' :: LWC is a tool used to protect chests, doors and furnaces. Players can password protect chests, etc. The "Public" group does not have permissions to use this plugin, on players of rank "Member" and higher. Both the "PublicMod" and "SuperMod" group has access to this plugin Category:Admin Category:Mods Category:Staff